the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SinnerOfRandomness/Silent Hill (Ch. 3)
Rom looked at the University. It was covered in snow. When Rom was little, she had always wanted to see snow. To touch it. To see how cold it was. It never snowed where she lived. When she first came to this University, she was thrilled to find out it was basically a winter wonderland. But after a year of no spring, summer, or fall, snow gets boring and depressing. Rom wanted to see the green grass again. "Wouldn't it be a miracle if it didn't snow and all of the snow melted? Even if it was just for one day, I would love to see the grass again." Rom said to her best friend Anastacia. "Yeah, that would be nice. But if you wanna see some grass again, what you need to do is go back home to Mexico. You'll always see grass there." Anastacia said. "No. I can't go back home. Not after what happened." Rom said. "Oh...I...I'm sorry I brought that up, Rom.." Anastacia said. "Nah, it's fine. I know you mean well." Rom said. Anastacia nodded. They both walked in silence to the cafe. Rom saw her boyfriend Arjun sitting at a table by himself. "Hey Ar!" Rom said running up to Arjun and sitting on him. She hugged him and he hugged her back. "Hey Romsies!" Arjun said. Anastacia studied her feet. Anastacia made everyone think she didn't need a boyfriend, but secretly, she wanted to know the feeling of love. Her best friend had a boyfriend, one of her friends, Corrin, had an amazing boyfriend, why couldn't she have one? Was there something wrong with her? Was she not good enough for the other boys in the University? The Universe? Rom noticed how Anastacia felt awkward. "Arjun, this is my best friend, Anastacia. Ana, this is my boyfriend, Arjun." Rom said. "Nice to meet you, Anastacia." Arjun said holding out his hand allowing Anastacia to shake it. "You too." Anastacia said awkwardly shaking his hand. "She's a little shy...don't mind her..." Rom whispered. Arjun nodded. "So, uh, Anastacia, how many years have you been in the University?" Arjun asked. "Oh, uh, this is my forth year." Anastacia said. "Wow, so, you're older than Rom?" Arjun asked. "Yeah." "Yep, she is. But that's okay." Rom said. "Well, I best leave you two alone. I don't want to be in the way of anything." Anastacia said. "Haha yeah, I wouldn't want you to be like that freshman, Destiny. I'll text you, Ana." Rom said. "Heh, yeah. Bye guys." Anastacia said. She started to run towards the University. She was running so fast she wasn't even paying attention to what she was doing. She bumped into a girl with ice blue eyes and hair to match the color. "Oh God I'm so sorry!" Anastacia apologized frantically. "No, no, it's fine. I should have watched where I was going. Heh, ditzy me." The girl said. "I...I'm Anastacia." "I'm Elizabeth. But you can call me Izzy." That's it for Chapter 3! Oh no Izzy has met the gullible Anastacia! What will happen!!?? Let me know in the comments. HaleyMartin74 xx Calem and Serena xx 18:01, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts